


A Short Shoe-Swap

by fastpager200



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: Raffina asks Klug about a weird crystal Amitie let her have.





	A Short Shoe-Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli/gifts).



> Another short birthday gift fic! Not sure what else to say here, so um...

Klug opened the door to see a familiar pink haired girl standing there. “Hey Klug, what’s this?” Raffina asked, showing Klug some kind of clear red crystal. “That’s a crystal, Raffina.” Klug flatly stated. “Yeah, but for some reason it just feels... weird. Like there’s some type of energy coming out of it,” Raffina said, moving it closer to Klug, who touched it and felt strange vibrations on his finger. “I don’t think I’ve seen or heard of this before,” he said, touching it with more of his hand. “I think that this crystal may-”

Klug was now on the other side of the door frame but still looking down at the crystal. “What just happened?” Klug asked, realizing that his voice was much higher than it was usually. He and Raffina looked up from the crystal at each other simultaneously.

“ **WE SWAPPED BODIES!?** ”

The two stepped back after asking in unison, frozen in shock! MIllions of questions kept flooding their minds, interrupting other questions in the process as the crystal dropped to the ground, but eventually they were able to unfreeze themselves. “Did the crystal do this!?” Raffina asked with Klug’s nerdy voice, as Klug looked down at the object in question. “It seems to be completely pitch black now, so I would assume it has something to do with this,” Klug observed as he broke the shock. “W-Whatever! Stop making me sound like a nerd and go find another one!” Unlike the other times Raffina demanded something of him, he didn’t feel obliged. He had realized he was the stronger one now. A smile crept onto his borrowed face. “Where am I even meant to get them?” “I don’t know, Amitie just let me have it because she didn’t know what it was or where it came from either!” Klug was feeling smug now as he picked it up. “Guess that we can’t swap back yet, what a shame!” He used Raffina’s own laugh against her, making Raffina feel uneasy and weak.

“Klug, I think it’s better if we were to just... Oh, I don't know.. not mess around for once and  _ TRY TO GET BACK INTO OUR OWN LIVES!? _ ” Klug’s smugness was brought down by the realization that he really could be stuck in Raffina’s body forever. “W-well, we could probably explain the situation to Mrs. Accord and see if she can find another one of these crystals so that we can swap back... if she believes us,” Klug sadly sighed, “At least it’s a Saturday.” As Klug was thankful for this, Raffina noticed something. “Hold on, let me look at the crystal for a sec.” Klug held the crystal up as Raffina looked at it. “It’s just slightly redder now.” Klug looked at the crystal too, seeing what she meant. “It is my hypothesis that it is slowly re-charging and we can swap back when it’s red, transparent, and at full charge,” Klug said, going to push his glasses up before realizing he didn’t have those any more.

“Well, see you when it’s charged!” Klug said, snatching the crystal back from in front of what was his face a few minutes ago. “Oh, I’m sure I’ll have fun with this too~” Raffina said, hands behind her back. “What do you mean?” Klug asked, as Raffina simply responded with a smug face. Klug looked behind Raffina to see she was... giving Klug’s  _ behind _ a good feeling. “THAT ISN’T MEANT TO BE USED LIKE THAT!” Klug yelled, his classmate’s face turning red. “Well, I say it’s meant to now because it’s mine!” Raffina responded with her trademark laugh which now sounded slightly off with Klug’s voice, hands still on the nerdy boy’s soft chair cushions. “Besides, it’s not like you’re not tempted to do stuff like that!” Klug’s face was now completely red, worsened by how the thought did admittedly cross his mind. “SHUT UP!” The fierceness in Klug’s new voice got Raffina to take him more seriously than the other times he asked her to be quiet, and she obliged for the first time in all of history. Looking at Raffina, Klug broke the awkward silence by trying to do a hair flip. “Anyway, See you in a few hours...  _ nerd. _ " Klug then tried on Raffina’s trademark laugh, finding that it suited his current form nicely as he strutted away.

...And then the thought struck him again once he was out of Raffina’s vision.

...

Klug pulled the collar of Raffina’s shirt and looked down.

Klug let go of the collar.

...

‘No, I probably shouldn’t...' Klug thought.

...

....

Klug looked around.

...

....

.....

......

.......

Klug reached up to Raffina’s ches“Hi, Raffina!”

Klug was caught off guard by Amitie’s sudden appearance. “H-Hello, Amitie!” Klug blushed and internally sighed. ‘This is going to be a long day,’ he thought.


End file.
